The goal of the Post-baccalaureate Research Education Program (PREP) program is a direct extension of our existing Minority Summer Internship Program: to provide experiences that will increase the likelihood of success in applying to and competing in a research-based graduate program by under-represented minorities whose educational and especially research opportunities as an undergraduate were limited. The core experience that we seek to give the PREP scholar is an introduction to research as a scientific apprentice. Further development, including formal coursework, technical laboratory training, public speaking and test-taking skills will be tailored to each PREP Scholar. Five candidates per year will be admitted to the program as apprentice scientists working in laboratories headed by qualified mentors. Mentors will be selected based on history of training undergraduate, graduate students and underrepresented minority students, and on appropriate projects put forward by prospective mentors. From this point, hiring will proceed essentially as for a technician, i.e., interested mentors will conduct interviews and offer an available position (or not), and the applicant will choose among the offers for the one best suited to their needs. The experience is the same as that of the dozens of recent graduates hired as technicians at the Institution every year. The experience of applying for a job, presenting oneself positively in interviews, and dealing with some inevitable rejections is highly useful in itself. Success of the program will be determined based on the number of students applying/accepted for postgraduate education; mentor reports at six month intervals; grades in formal course work; GRE scores; a biannual research symposium; and annual meeting report by each scholar. Progress of the PREP scholars will be evaluated on an ongoing basis by the Program Director, quarterly by the Admissions Council, and annually by the Advisory Board.